Super
by SinGirl
Summary: Cath, Nick, Greg and Riley are processing a lab when an explosion changes everybody's lifes forever. CSIs as superheroes. Mild GrissomCatherine maybe GregRiley. Response to csiaddict's challenge.
1. The Big Bang

I loved the idea of having CSIs with superpowers, so here's my take.

A little Cath and Gil romance, maybe some Greg and Riley too, but that's definitely not the main focus here.

"One to go" ended after Catherine's wink to Gil. At least for me. Forget about Costa Rica, Grissom is a teacher at UNLV.

Langston is not in this history because I don't really get him.

Nothing is mine, obviously. If CSI was mine Warrick would be alive, Grissom would be at UNLV teaching and living with Catherine, Ray would still be a professor. Sara would be right where she is though.

_______________________________________________________________________

"I don't get it."

"Do you ever get something, Greg?" Riley smiled in his direction. Greg just glared at her.

"Well Mis I Get Everything, enlighten me then. Why would somebody break into a lab where people are messing with Plutonium?" He smirked at her.

"Maybe they needed to go back to the future." Catherine cut the banter smiling. "Now get back to work, kids. You two continue processing here, Nick you get started in the doctor's office, maybe you can find a reason for somebody to break into here in there. I'll go process the other lab."

Everybody agreed and started doing their jobs.

Nick was going through loads of files until he found one that caught his attention. "Genetic Mutation Caused By Exposure to Plutonium" and as he read the file he found out why somebody would break into this lab.

"Where's Catherine?" He asked Greg and Riley as he ran into the lab they were processing.

"Processing the Plutonium lab, apparently whoever broke into here wanted to get there." Greg answered.

"Ok, you guys have to grab the most important evidence and leave here. Now. I'll go get Cath."

"What's going on Nick?" Riley asked.

"If these documents are right, people were messing with mutation here, human mutation and there are controlled Plutonium explosions programmed in that lab, but now that it doesn't have neither a door nor a scientist, I don't believe it's safe here. Now get these files and go". He said tossing the files into Greg's hands. Greg and Riley assented with their heads, and started collecting anything they could as fast as they could.

"Cath!" Nick called as he entered the lab. "We need to get out of here now!"

"Why?" She asked and Nick explained the same thing he had told his other colleagues. "And there's an explosion scheduled in ten minutes" he added.

"Oh my God" Catherine was pale.

"What's the problem, Cath?" Nick was even more worried now.

"The machine is broken already, I was processing it just now. There was a clock and it stopped five minutes ago. Nick run NOW!" Cath screamed.

"I'll go see if Greg and Riley left already, you get your evidence and go." Nick said and started running.

But it was too late, the machine exploded, and it wasn't a controlled explosion. Catherine was still in the lab with the machine, Nick was on his way to the other lab, Greg and Riley were still trying to collect all the evidence they could before running. All the four CSIs were hit by the big explosion.

As Catherine laid in what was left of the lab all she could think about was her daughter Lindsey and her friend Gil Grissom, and she could swear she saw them with very shocked faces and asking her what was going on before another explosion hit the lab, and she thanked God that her daughter was at school and Gil was teaching at UNLV. And she smiled before passing out.

Lindsey was in the bathroom gossiping with her friends when she had a vision. Her mother was in a lab that had apparently been completely destroyed, she and her mother's friend Grissom were completely shocked and asking her mother what was happening but before she could answer there was another explosion and she was back at the bathroom screaming. Her friends were so focused on gossiping that they only noticed Lindsey's black out when she screamed and then passed out.

Grissom had the same vision Lindsey had, but he was in his office at UNLV, he also screamed and a janitor came into his office to see if everything was all right, he found Grissom passed out.


	2. Evolution of Species

When Lindsey woke up in a hospital bed, it took her a couple of minutes to recall what happened to her, but when she did she called a nurse and started asking a hundred questions per second.

"Calm down honey, I can only answer you if I understand what you're saying" nurse Smith according to her name tag told her.

"Ok" Lindsey took a deep breath and tried to stop trembling. "My mother works for the LVPD Crime Lab, I think there was an explosion there, I think I saw it, that's why I screamed and passed out". She was slightly more controlled now.

"Well sweetie, that was just a bad dream, I suppose, we just called the Crime Lab to try to contact your mother and they didn't mention any explosion there, actually their secretary sounded quite happy, they're going to have an officer go to your mother's crime scene and tell her you're here because she's not answering the phone calls." She said with a smile.

"That's not like mom, she always has her phone with her, she always picks up." Lindsey was really worried now.

Grissom woke up in his office after a nurse put some smelling salts under his nose. As he tried to focus but everything was a blur. He tried to get up but felt everything spin around him, so he just told everybody to leave him alone for a while, he wasn't feeling sick at all.

"If you need anything just call us Mr. Grissom".

"Ok, thanks"

And Grissom was left with his thoughts, what the hell had just happened? If he didn't know better he would have thought that he had seen Catherine and Lindsey in the middle of an explosion, so he decided to rest for a few more minutes before calling Catherine to see if everything was all right.

Catherine woke with a terrible headache an under a pile of debris. She closed her eyes and sighed. "God, I really need to get out of here." Suddenly she felt like she was in the middle of a tornado and when she opened her eyes again, she was on top of the pile, not under it. She was as relieved as she was shocked.

"This is really weird; I need to find Nick, Greg and Riley." As she walked around in what was left of the building she could only hope that her colleagues were as lucky as her. She heard a soft moaning coming from under the wreckage.

"Nicky, is that you?"

"Humpf, yeah, I can't move though."

"Hold on, I'll help you." While she was looking around trying to find something that might help her get him out of there she heard another moan, this time louder.

"What the hell?" Nick shouted and Cath turned and saw that he was not trapped anymore.

"Nick! How did get out of there?" Catherine was staring at him openmouthed.

"I don't know. I was there, then I felt like I was in the middle of a tornado, then I was here". Nick was as confused as Catherine.

"Weird. The same thing happened to me." She commented. "I hope Greg and Riley are okay. We need to find them. I wish they would just pop here like we did." She sighed, and instantly Greg and Riley appeared in front of them.

"What? That's unbelievable!" Catherine was even more shocked, if that was even possible. "How did you two get here?"

"I don't know" Greg stated, he and Riley were looking very confused themselves. "I was trapped then in the middle of a tornado then here."

"Yeah, that happened to me too." Riley said.

"Also happened to me and Nick." Catherine said, then realized that they had no injuries at all despite the fact that they all had been under a pile of concrete just minutes earlier. "Uh guys, you're not hurt."

They all shook their heads. "No we're fine Cath."

"That wasn't a question Nick. You were under a pile of concrete minutes ago and you don't even have a scratch, that's weird." Realization appeared on their faces.

"You're not hurt either" Riley said starring at her. They all spent a few minutes examining themselves and no one could find even a tiny scrape.

"Maybe we were all lucky" Nick reasoned. "Some big part must have fallen and kept the other things away from us."

"That's too much coincidence, Nicky". Catherine disagreed. "Something very weird is going on here."

"Yeah, and I could really use a glass of water." Riley said and as soon as the words left her mouth water started coming out of the floor in a jet in front of her. Everybody stared at her then turned to Nick.

"Broken pipe?" He shrugged.

"Well, we still need glasses" Catherine said, and as they half expected now glasses appeared in their hands.

"Explain that Mr. Reason" Cath smirked at him. He just shrugged again.

"Do you think anything we wish will come true?" Greg asked excitedly while they filled their glasses with water. "I want a Ferrari then!" Nothing happened. "I said I wanted a Ferrari!" Still nothing happened.

"Well Greggo, no luck in there" Riley was laughing. He just glared at her and started drinking his water.

"OUCH!" he exclaimed.

"What now Greg?" Catherine asked.

"Shock! This water shocked me!"

"My water didn't shock anyone." Riley scolded.

"It did." Greg started but before the argument could escalate Catherine cut in. "Cut it off! Greg, touch Nick."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you are a gentleman?" Catherine smiled at him. And before he could retort Greg put his hand in Nick's arm, making him jump. "Hey! Keep it for yourself!"

"Greg, I think you are the one conducting electricity" Catherine told him. And the other three CSIs stared at her like she had just grown a second head.

"Nick, think about something you would like to happen." She instructed.

"What? Something like I really would like if this water was cold?" The water instantly turned into ice. Catherine finally got what was happening.

"Guys, I think we suffered genetic mutation"

* * *

**csiaddict2** How can somebody not love Cath? lol

**GregsLabrat** I think that CSIs as Power Rangers would be very cool. I never really watched it but I do know Archie used to be a Power Ranger, it would be very fun to play with that. I say you go for it. ;)

**NicknGrisfan** I actually like Nick and Mandy too. Maybe I can throw some of it in the story too.

**Brillows4ever **Good to know we made you like superheroes lol

I'm sorry there's no Warrick in this, but I do like Yo!Bling too.

**Mma63 **I'm glad you are enjoying this challenge, I'm having lots of fun writing and I'm also loving the other entries.

Thanks for the reviews everybody.


	3. Origin Story

"We need to get out of here" Nick voiced what everybody else was thinking.

"I completely agree. Let's go." Said Greg already walking.

"No! Stop!" Three confused faces turned to Catherine. "We can't get out of here without a good story. I mean, our clothes are dirt and torn but we have no bruises at all. And we have powers, abilities, whatever that we can't explain. If we tell them this, they will either think we are crazy or send us to a lab to be tested. We are all scientists, we can at least try to deal with this by ourselves before have the world thinking we are freaks" She said and everybody had to agree with her.

"So, what are we going to tell them? It will be too weird if we say the explosion completely missed all the four of us." Riley asked.

"We are going to say that Nick found out about the explosions, that's why we all ran out of here. When the explosion went off we were far away from the lab, that's why we're only dirty, nothing really got us". They spent a few more minutes discussing the details of their history, there could be no holes in it, and then it was time for them to face the world.

Jim Brass was worried about the CSIs, he had been called to the B&E turned explosion and after 40 minutes still there was no news about them. And the press people were really annoying him. When he saw four people leaving the building he was relieved and ran to them.

"Are you ok? What the hell happened there? This was only a B&E, wasn't it?"

"Slow down, Jim. We're ok, the explosion didn't get us and we will explain later." Catherine smiled at her very concerned friend.

"Hey Catherine, thank god you are all right, we got a call from your daughter's school, she's at the Desert Palms hospital." Catherine just registered that Officer Mitch was running to her then saying something about Lindsey being in a hospital, she didn't get the part he said that she was ok.

"I'm going to see Lindsey, guys. You go home and rest, we will talk later, we can't work this scene anymore, dayshift will process it. Jim we will give statements later, no one is in condition to do it now." She needed to go see her daughter but wouldn't let her team be questioned in their situation. "And none of us will talk to the press; could you get us a car Jim?" He nodded and went to get a car that wouldn't call everybody's attention to them, dealing with the inconvenient press was the last thing they needed right now.

Catherine turned to her team. "Our clothes are evidence now, we will all get changed and let dayshift bring them to the lab, you all go home and get some rest. Try not to let people know we have these abilities now, we will deal with this when we have our energies back." They were all thankful that they wouldn't have to give their statements right now.

Brass came back with followed by two SUVs. "You can leave by the service entrance, no one will notice you. I will tell the press that everybody's all right later. Now go and rest." Catherine smiled at him. "Thanks Jim."

"Cath, take one SUV and go see Lindsey, I'll drop Greg and Riley then go home." She smiled thankfully at Nick. "And we really need to discuss our situation later." He whispered the last part. "Yeah, I know. You guys can go to my house later; we all have two days off. Thanks Nicky." She smiled at him then turned to Greg. "Remember, no showing of, right?" Greg shot her a fake hurt look, while Riley and Nick laughed at him and Brass looked at them not understanding a thing.

* * *

At the hospital Lindsey was extremely bored so she decided to turn on the TV, and as she heard the news that a lab had exploded while a CSI team was processing it she knew that it was her mother's team. She frantically pressed the button to call a nurse; she needed to get out of that hospital right now.

"What's up sweetie?" The over sweet nurse asked her.

"My mom, the explosion, I need to get out of her e NOW!" She could barely say those words. The nurse sighed.

"I already told you, your mother is fine, I called her lab. Oh look, you need new flowers!" Lindsey was now exasperated.

"LOOK AT THE TV!" The nurse did so and went white as she heard the news and realized that the girl was right.

"Ok, calm down sweetie, I'll call the lab again, I'm sure your mother is fine." She said with a forced smile. "Oh the flowers!" and she left hurriedly, apparently she couldn't deal with that situation and really needed to leave the room. The last thing Lindsey needed right now was new flowers, but if this was going to get that nurse out of her room she wouldn't complain. She sighed and started to get up when her mother entered the room.

"Lindsey! Oh my god! What happened? Are you ok?" at the same time Catherine was firing all those questions at her daughter the girl had some of her own. "Weren't you in the explosion? What happened? Are you hurt?" They realized at the same time that they weren't making sense and started laughing. When they managed to contain their laughter Catherine started again.

"Ok, one at a time. Why are you here?" Lindsey chuckled, that was a really bizarre history.

"Well, it's kind of complicated. I was at school, then I dreamed that you were in an explosion and Mr. Grissom and I were there too, then there was another explosion and suddenly I was at school again. I was screaming and had a fever. They thought I was having a convulsion so they brought me here. What about you?" Before Catherine could answer the nurse came back to the room.

"Oh hey sweetie, I got you new flowers! And who are you?" She asked turning to Catherine.

"I'm her mother." The nurse grinned at her and turned to Lindsey.

"See. I told you she would be fine. Now let me put these new flowers here for you! What? I thought these were dead! Well, I guess I was just confused" She said as she stared at the very alive and beautiful flowers that sat on Lindsey's bedside table. "Apparently we won't need this, I will leave you two alone." She smiled with at them. "You look too young to be her mother by the way." And before Catherine could thank her she left.

"Is she always like that?" She asked Lindsey with a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea. Mom, you are really looking younger, what happened?" Catherine hadn't looked at herself in the mirror after the explosion, so she had no idea that all her wrinkles were gone, she looked at least 20 years younger. She went to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Wow, that's weird. A good kind of weird, but still. That explosion is starting to sound like a good thing. I hope there's no collateral effect." She was smiling now.

"Mom, what happened?" She turned to her daughter and realized that they needed to leave the hospital before someone noticed what was wrong with them, and she had another insight. Lindsey and Gil could be affected too. She could teletransportate people. What if she had brought Lindsey to the explosion? Hundreds of thoughts were flooding her mind. Gil had been there too. Had him and Lindsey been affected too? This wasn't looking good.

"Mom!" She was taken out of her reverie by her daughter. "What honey?"

"The doctor is here." And in fact there was a young doctor by her bedside. Catherine smiled at him.

"Oh, hi, I'm sorry. I was somewhere else. I'm Catherine Willows." The doctor grinned at her.

"I'm dr. Steve and I took care of this young lady. Apparently there's nothing wrong with her. I looked through her medical records and this is the first time she had something like this so I'll release her with no medication, but it would be good if she stayed home for a couple of days and if this happens again please contact me immediately." He finished with a smile.

"Thank God. And thank you doctor." She had a relieved smile on her face.

"Well, in this case I really did nothing. And, if you allow me the liberty, Miss Willows, you look kind of young to have a fifteen year old daughter." Catherine suspected he was flirting with her.

"Believe me, I am." She grinned at him, a little flirting would do no harm. "So, can I get Lindsey home now?" Catherine was really glad that they hadn't found anything wrong with her daughter but she didn't want to take risks either, it was yet to be confirmed that she had brought her to the explosion. And she needed to talk to Gil.

"Yes you can. Well, I'm sorry to say I hope we don't meet again very soon. At least not in this situation."

"Of course dr." With one last smile he left the room.

"He was flirting with you." She turned to the girl. "And you were letting him."

"Oh, come on Lindsey, we will never see him again… Hopefully" She said to the teenager who had a mock glare look in her face. "He was cute, though." Lindsey said.

"That's enough. I'm the mother here. Go get dressed in decent clothing while I call Grissom." She ushered Lindsey to the bathroom.

"Why? Mom, you really have to tell me what's going on." Lindsey was really concerned now.

"I will tell you when we get home. We can't discuss this here." She told her as she started calling Gil.

"NOW I'm concerned." Lindsey said and got into the bathroom.

Gil's phone went straight to voicemail. "Gil, as soon as you hear this call me or go to my place. It's an emergency."

* * *

When Catherine and Lindsey got home four SUVs were already parked there.

"Why does my house looks like a parking lot?" She asked Gil, Nick, Greg and Riley.

"Couldn't sleep." Greg said.

"Same here." Riley agreed.

"Me neither. And we have things to discuss."Nick added.

"You called me. What's going on?" Gil was the last one to speak.

"Oh my god, you all look younger. Ok, everybody inside now. We have a lot to discuss."

After they had explained everything that had happened to Grissom and Lindsey, she was excited and he was analytical.

"So, Gil and I are supposed to have superpowers too?" She asked, her smile couldn't be bigger.

"Probably."Said Nick.

"What I still don't get is WHY Grissom and Lindsey ended up there."Greg thought loud.

"Well, I can summon people, so I guess they were the last ones I thought about." Catherine looked really embarrassed to say this. Grissom looked confused and Lindsey, Nick, Riley and Greg looked smug. Catherine cleared her throat.

"I have an idea what Lindsey's ability might be. Linds, try to think about that plant growing." The girl turned to said plant and it started growing. She was now bewildered. "So I can control plants? That's so cool!"

"Don't get too excited honey, we don't know if this is temporary or if there's any collateral effect." Catherine tried to calm her daughter. "And we still need to find out Gil's ability." She turned to the man that had stayed quiet during all the conversation. "Nothing strange happened, except for the fact that I look a lot younger." He sighed.

"Well then, we have to find out what's Grissom's superpower and what happened to us." Nick summed what everybody was thinking.

"We should have kept those files you found Nick." Catherine looked at him.

"We could still get them." Greg was looking very smug. Riley turned to him with the same face.

"Breaking and entering." They said in unison.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I had to do some modifications in the history.

So what's Gil's superpower? lol

I promise there's just one more chapter of this slow stuff, then we're off to the action!


	4. Mad Science

Greg, Nick, Riley and Lindsey were having the most absurd ideas about how to break into the crime scene to get the files they needed. Currently Greg was trying to convince them to send shocks everywhere so everybody would leave the place. Catherine let out an exasperated sigh.

"Or we could ask somebody who can teletransportate things to bring them here without having to play idiots." She said brandishing the files in her hands at them. They all looked at her wide eyed.

"Or that." Riley said and the others assented with their heads.

"You have to be careful Cath, people will start wondering if things start to disappear. You do know you can't create matter." Catherine rolled her eyes at him.

"I took physics too, Gil. And this was under a very big pile of wreckage, nobody noticed it disappearing. Now everybody get a file and start reading. We need to know what's happening to us." Everybody did as Catherine told them to do.

A few hours later everybody had read part of the files and they started sharing their findings.

"I'm not a scientist, but it appears that this is irreversible from what I read. Our DNA is permanently modified. And our brains might have changed too." Lindsey started.

"You're right, Linds. This dr. Gene Stravinsky was a supporter of the theory of evolution, in his own twisted way. He believed he was accelerating the evolutionary process. He thought that it was inevitable that the human beings with abilities would be chosen by natural selection, and eventually their abilities would become stronger, and obviously the people who take longer to get old are included. So in his view he was just hurrying nature." Added Grissom.

"That's never good." Said Catherine. "Anyway, we have an even bigger problem, since his project would be considered insanity by most people he didn't have any legal ways to get test subjects he just went ahead and got ex-cons, homeless people, drug addicts and all this kind of people. According to this, there were 183 experiences. The first 37 died in the process, then another 54 alternating successes and failures. This leaves us with 92 mutant people somewhere." She explained.

"We know where they were at least. In holding cells in the lab. 17 of them ran away a few days ago, they might have returned to free the others." Greg offered.

"Ok, so the first 49 of the living experiences just presented very fast healing, more strength and improved intelligence. Talk about evolution." Riley added.

"So we have 43 people with abilities. Dr.'s notes say that the abilities got stronger as he increased the explosions. I guess we are the most powerful then." Nick completed.

"Why everybody looks younger?" asked Lindsey.

"Aging is the effect of cells dying in your body, Linds, if we have this healing ability, the cells that were dead probably healed." Grissom explained.

"So, I'm going to look like I'm 15 forever?" She was really worried.

"No, honey, growing up is not the same thing as getting older, this can't stop the cells from multiplying themselves, or we wouldn't heal." Catherine winked at her daughter who let out a relieved sigh.

"Anybody wants some coffee?" Cath asked grinning. And before anybody could answer a tray came floating from the kitchen with a coffee pot and mugs.

"I'm really liking all this superpower thing."Greg asked excitedly.

"Ouch!" Everybody turned to Grissom who was glaring at Catherine who had thrown a cushion at him. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked her.

"Helping you." She said smirking and threw another one.

"Stop it! You're not helping anyone here, Cath." He was getting annoyed. When she threw another one it stopped just before it hit his head and fell.

"See, you found your power. Apparently you can make force fields." Her smile couldn't get any bigger. He glared at her then smiled.

"Thank you, I guess."

"So, Cath has telekinesis, Linds can control plants, Riley can control water, Grissom can make force fields, Nick can control temperature and I can control electricity." Greg's eyes were sparkling. "We are superheroes!"

"Not so fast Greggo." Catherine said. "I do think we are going to have to help finding those people." She added and everybody assented with their heads. "But we don't have full control of our own abilities yet and we don't know if we will suffer from collateral effects, they were different for each experience." They all agreed with her.

"We need superhero training." Smiled Lindsey.

* * *

Sorry it took so long.

And I promise this is the last geeky chapter. Next one has a lot more action and I will post this before friday, I swear.

I couldn't help being geeky, that's just who I am lol. And belive me, I took most of the science away.

I hope everything is clear now.

Next chapter, superhero training.

And any ideas for the villains powers?


	5. Danger Desert

While everybody else was arguing about where they should go training (Greg wanted a gym, Lindsey her dance studio, Grissom the University, Nick a stadium and Riley was just disagreeing with everyone) Catherine sighed and closed her eyes, almost instantly they were in the middle of the desert. Catherine smirked while they stared at her.

"Well, you didn't look like you were going to reach a conclusion and one of the few advantages of living in a desert is that it's deserted. Nobody to complain about noises or broken things." They gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Let's start, shall we?" Grissom asked to break the ice. Everybody agreed rather quickly.

"So, how do we start" asked Riley, "It's not like we can google 'how to be a superhero'".

"We have to test our powers, see how far we can push them" Greg was too excited.

"Hey, hold your horses! We don't know if we will suffer from collateral effects." Nick pondered

"Well, one of the collateral effects was instability, another was lack of control over the ability, so we have to be careful." Grissom started.

"It's not like we can get hurt Mr. Grissom". Lindsey stated defiantly. Catherine glared at her.

"But we can hurt other people Lindsey, and this might not permanent. Let's just start smoothly. I did get a little tired after bringing us all here; I guess more power consumes more energy. Be careful." She then turned to Greg, "All of you".

"We do need to test these abilities, let's just start slow, OK." Grissom stated. They all agreed. "Concentrate on your powers and see what you feel." He continued.

"There's water around here", said Riley. "I can feel it", and with that water starter coming of the ground in front of her, she smiled and the water came with more force and she started controlling the jet of water and directed it towards Greg, soaking him and knocking him to the ground. "Hey, stop that", when she just laughed at him and didn't stop he smirked and sent electricity through the water, shocking Riley. The jet instantly stopped.

"Water conduces electricity smartass. I would be more careful if I were you". He smirked at her. "Bastard" she glared at him. Before that could escalate Catherine cut it off.

"Ok, put you two together and we have smartasses and sparks flying. Nothing new. See if you can control it. And play nice". Nick saw that they were walking in wet ground and decided that he was going to test his own power.

"What the hell!" Greg and Riley were both in the ground. "I think we slipped…" she said, "in ice?" They gave each other a look "Nick! Not funny!" they both said together.

"So I guess I have a good handle over my power." Nick ignored them. "I just can't seem to change the temperature of things that are too far away from me, I have to touch or at least be very close." He added now making a puddle of water near him boil. "This is fun." And he, Greg and Riley started playing with their powers.

"I think we are in trouble, they're acting like kids in a candy store." Grissom whispered to Cath, leaning into her, she turned to face him and they shared a smile and locked eyes. They were too close. "It's way too hot in the desert!" They jumped apart and turned to see Lindsey with her back to them trying to turn a gigantic cactus into some kind of shelter.

"Apparently I can't make an apple tree grow out of nothing, I can only make things bigger, and why are there only cactuses in the desert?" Lindsey was rambling and making an elaborated construction with the cactuses. "Oh! Look Mom! I can duplicate them too!" Catherine smiled at her. "Hey mom, would you please bring that plant that was back home here? Maybe I can use it. Please?" Lindsey was giving her a puppy dog look, the girl knew her mother couldn't deny her anything when she used that look.

"Well, I guess I can, I can test my powers", she concentrated on the vase, then it appeared in front of her and crashed on the ground. "Geez mom, it was on the table, you should have told it to go to the ground." She told her mom but was already busy making the plant bigger and turning it into a comfortable seat. Now she had a very big shelter made of cactuses with plants turned into chair-like forms. She had a plant lounge and loved it. "Hey Nick, can you make the air colder?" Lindsey asked while Greg and Riley also sat at her plant chairs.

"This is the real portable air conditioner." Catherine smiled as she and Grissom also sat down in the now cool aired lounge. "Hey!" Nick protested. "I'm not an air conditioner!"

"Oh you are. And a good one Nicky." She smiled at him. "Now let's do some more testing. I'm thirsty." And suddenly there was a tray with drinks floating in front of her. "See, no dropping now. Who wants some lemonade?" And a glass floated in front of each one of them. "I guess I'm getting good at this." She smiled. "Now it's your turn Gil. Let's see how strong your shield is."

After resting a little they were now willing to push even more their limits, they did get a little tired after using the powers. At least they hadn't failed yet. They had found out that Riley could control water, but she needed a source, she couldn't produce it. Nick could control the heat of things near him, but the bigger the change of temperature, more tired he got. And he couldn't create heat, he had to transfer it somewhere else, so while the air inside the lounge it was a cool weather outside it was even hotter. Thank God the atmosphere had a lot of air so it dissipated quickly. Greg could manipulate electricity, he also needed a source but apparently he could use the sun, which was good. Catherine could teletransportate anything, they hadn't established how far could she get but apparently it was a very big distance, she also could control things with her mind, but she also couldn't create it out of thin air. And now they had to test Grissom's ability.

He stood in the desert; the team was in a circle around him. "Let's start the show!" exclaimed Greg as he shot electricity towards Grissom, it came near him, but never reached him. Same thing happened to Riley's jet of water. Nick tried to change the temperature inside his force field but couldn't; Lindsey couldn't make anything grow in there either. Cath smiled at him "Let's see if I can break through your defenses".

In the blink of an eye she appeared inside his shield, almost knocking him over, he put his hands around her waist to steady himself. Once again they locked eyes, she was holding his arms and he had his hands on her waist. Once again Lindsey took them out of the trance.

"Uh, guys, I think we have to get back, I just got a text message from Brooke and something weird is happening back in the city." She told them holding her cell. Catherine turned to her.

"Weird is definitely us."

* * *

I'm back! Getting married takes loads of work!

And my muse was kind of gone, they're ruining CSI!

I'm back, promise it won't take that long to update again. Is anyone still there?

And go update your stories too!


End file.
